Fractured Souls
by Scarlet Kitsune 2013
Summary: (Title may Change) What does an amnesiac street kid, two martial artist, an ex-guardian and a girl considered a freak because of her powers to heal have in common? Nothing until they are brought together by chance or fate to be a new team of senshi. Did I mention there is also a shapeshifting cat in the mix?


Here's another story I worked on before, and I think this one and Darkchylde will be the ones I concentrate on until I can get the stuff I need to continue working on Kamen Rider stories. This is more or a prologue though so there isn't lots of dialogue, but it does have some important bits on how things came to a point for each of the characters so far. Only one I didn't go into great detail about is Ukyo as she is explained in Ranma's section. And as for Ranma, no this is not a lock fic. Ranma is female in this because it is raining and will be female at times because of what is needed, but Ranma is male and will be paired with a girl which I already have picked out. I would like to know what everyone wished it was, Ranma & Usagi, Ranma & Will, or Ranma & Hotaru? As I said I already have a pairing picked out, but I really am curious to what everyone wished it would be.

I don't own any of the series in the story, Witch is owned by Disney, Ranma by Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon by Sailor Moon's owner. I won't have time to look it up as I'm typing this at home before I stop off and upload this on my way to work and won't have time to look it up then if I want to try to answer some reviews and PM's, so please someone let me know her owner. (I'm such an idiot, I know this, but I can't remember it. My memory sucks. )

"Get back here you little thief!" A furious scream echoed from behind a figure as they dashed down back allies trying their best to get away from their rightfully angry pursuer. After all, who wouldn't be angry when someone blatantly shoplifts right in front of them and ducks out of the small store faster than should be possible.

Smiling as the figure looked over their shoulder as the man running after them had given up after the last corner, the figure ducked through several other allies as well before allowing themselves to finally come to a rest. Unlike their pursue though, this figure really wasn't out of breath as they leaned back against the grimy wall near several bags of trash. The smell coming from them wasn't exactly the greatest, but the figure was used to worse so it didn't really bother them.

Yanking off the old, dirty ball cap a cascade of dirty blonde hair fell free down around what appeared to be a teenage girl with blue eyes that once were the brightest you would ever see before the last two years on the streets. Now they were dull though they still retained some spark to them. Her face was dirty, filth smudging several spots despite trying her best to keep clean. It was hard keeping clean when you kept tripping over your own feet though she had gotten better at it.

Her black jacket with red sleeves had several tears in it, almost too small for her as she had found it when she first woke up on the streets. At first it was bulky enough to make her look more like a very feminine boy when looking at her face, but despite the lack of a proper diet, or any diet at all at times, she still grew and matured. Now she could be considered an extremely beautiful woman even in the filthy rags she wore. Even with her uneven hair that she chopped off more than once to keep it just below her shoulders instead of the insane length it was when it was when she woke up.

The rest of her clothes didn't help hide her curves as the blue shirt that once hung loosely was now tight, hugging and accentuating her bust. The neckline dipping just low enough to give a hint of cleavage. Her dark jeans, smeared with multiple stains and tears showing peaks of her perfect skin which was something else she didn't understand. She had been cut, from broken bottles, attacks and just plain clumsiness causing scrapes and bruises...and yet they always healed pretty quickly leaving no sign of ever being there. Even the deep gash that was across her forehead when she woke up healed leaving no imperfections. Her body, for the most part, was very healthy.

Her runners were the only thing that she wore that was actually too big for her, though they had seen better days. The stitching had started coming apart in several places and the sole on the right foot had started separating from the rest of the shoe letting water in f she wasn't careful and stepped in puddles that would soak her only sock. She would have loved at least having a pair, but since she only had one with a small hole in it, she wore it on the foot with the worse shoe. Thankfully she did actually have newer underwear that did actually kind of fit. Thank heaven for large stores with neglected changing rooms that didn't have an attendant and not being allowed to put cameras inside. Sadly they learned that there were a lot of people doing the same thing so when she went back to try and get a few new clothes the same way, she learned that security had increased and the old attendants were fired or moved to another department leaving people who carefully checked things as they went in and out of the dressing room.

Leaning back against the wall she slid down it in a crouch keeping an eye out for trouble, either from the store clerk who was stupid enough to chase her, police or other people on the street who would attack her to get her ill gained food. Of course she would have been willing to share it, but there were those who would beat her up just to take it. She learned the hard way that it was a very real possibility.

Looking at the sub she stole and the bag of chips, she had to grin. She lucked out getting an Italian sub, though the chips were just regular flavor when she meant to grab some of those new cheese flavored ones. Ripping the plastic off the end of the sub, not worrying about her fingerless gloves as they already sported more than a few stains, she took a big bite out of the sandwich. She couldn't help letting her mind wonder as she tore into the spicy goodness in her hands, almost moaning in pleasure as it was the first good sandwich she had in the last week. Of course she could go to the churches and other places that offered food, there was a shrine in Juuban that was about fifteen miles from there that sponsored daily meals for example. Then again, she had reasons that she stayed away from those places anymore.

The sky was starting to grow overcast now which she was beginning to worry about as she hated thunder with a passion, but it looked like she had plenty of time to finish eating before she would need to seek shelter. And yet again, she couldn't go to the shelters that supposedly provided safe havens for people like her because she knew better than even trying. One of them might be there and she was too afraid after they seemingly follow her to those places. Instead, she was forced to eat out of garbage cans or what she steals and find a different temporary shelter every night.

"No use worrying about it, Kit." She whispered to herself, trying to keep her spirits up. She fingered the locket in her jacket pocket after throwing the sub wrapper on the ground beside her wondering yet again why she didn't just sell it. Of course it looked like it was a piece of costume jewelry, but the gem set in it looked very real and very expensive. Yet she couldn't bring herself to part with it, even going so far to take beatings trying to protect it.

Pulling her hand out of her pocket she ripped open the chips, stuffing a handful in her mouth as she stood up and started walking down the alley while making sure to keep an eye out for trouble. Thankfully she hadn't seen any of those monsters lately, though a dark part of her wished one would show up and kill her. A small part of her did want to die as she lost hope of ever remembering who she was. She had given in to the fact that she was a street kid and nobody cared for her. Nobody cared that she had been assaulted more than once, beaten and had what little food she had at the time taken away. Or that she had been raped more than once by those bastards that made up an unnamed gang of homeless thugs that liked to torment her. No one cared that the one time she did trust someone, they almost killed her.

She couldn't hold back the shiver that swept through her body remembering that. It was when she first woke up in the alley, her head spinning wildly as she fought the urge to vomit. She was naked, her wrists wrapped with duct tape, as well as a piece on her mouth. She had been lying on top several bags of trash that must have exploded from the impact she must have made when dumped on them. Whoever did it leaving her for dead or believing she was dead.

There was a broken bottle on the ground that she managed to use to cut through the tape binding her wrists together and pulled the tape off her mouth. Seeing some old clothing peaking out from the bag and realizing just how naked she was, she ripped the bag open more finding most of what she wore even in the present as well as the old pocket knife she kept that she used to cut her hair and for protection.

Unsure of who she was, only having a slight memory of being called Kitten by someone, she stumbled down the alley before bumping into an officer. Looking down at her, the police woman smirking before picking the hurt blonde up by the neck and painfully slamming her into a wall and pinning her there. She could still feel the slimy tongue that slithered out and licked the side of her cheek as she weakly struggled.

"Your weak...yet you have so much energy inside you." The woman's voice said, raspy as the grip tightened painfully as Kit could feel her life fading away. A part of her was sure it was a monster like those other ones she had seen a few times, but the woman didn't look like one. And she had no idea what happened as she quickly passed out. Since then she couldn't bring herself to trust the police or most anyone else.

At least until she fell in with that gang for about a week. When they first met, she had already butchered her hair and was keeping it up under her cap and barely spoke. The gang took her and trained her to survive on the street. That is until the leader found out she was a girl. He demanded payment for their services, and when she tried to run they grabbed her and...

A loud blast of thunder saved her from those thoughts as she finished the chips making her shudder for a whole new reason. She needed a place to hold up in until the storm passed, hopefully one where she wouldn't have to watch the lightning, but she new that was useless. Instead she hurried off don the alleys, keeping away from the main streets as she headed toward the only place she could think of. As she ran she fixed her hair a little better making sure her cap was placed over it again as she searched for something to use as shelter.

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." A voice called from a side alley she ran past before hearing footfalls from behind her as at first one man, then another then a third ran out from where she just past as it started pouring rain. She couldn't hide the fear that spiked in her when she heard the voice, but seeing three of them chasing her made her want to cry. She could maybe outmaneuver one, but three would be near impossible.

"Got you now Kitty!" One of them laughed when the girl slipped and landed hard on the ground before two of them pinned her down laughing while the third stood over her. "When are you ever going to learn Kit, you belong to us."

"She belongs to no one!' A furious cry echoed throughout the alley before a red and black blur shot into the one standing before tearing the other two off Kit, but not before one of the ones pinning her down elbowed her knocking her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's filth like you that disgust me most." Ranma snarled as she glared at the three boys around her, one of them sporting a black eye and another holding his side in pain. Despite that, the idiots were still circling her thinking that they could take her. Just who the hell did they think they were? She was the best!

"You think your hot shit bitch? Think again, I'll make you my toy along with the Kitten over there." One of the gang members snarled as he flicked his head to the unconscious girl pissing Ranma off even more. If there was anything the currently female martial artist hated more than gang members, it was rapist gang members.

"No, at the moment I think I think I'm very cool." Ranma snarked as she started glowing blue, the rain around them turning into snow as patches of ice formed on the ground. The punks didn't even stand a chance as when they tried to rush forward they slid on the ice as Ranma used it to her advantage and glided to the first one, punching him across the jaw shattering it. The second one actually managed to catch himself and throw a punch only to have Ranma catch it and squeeze his fist breaking several bones before proceeding to snap the bones in his arm leaving it hanging at an awkward angle.

"What the hell are you?" The last gang member cried in fear trying to back away from the advancing redhead with the icy aura and fiery blue eyes.

"Your punishment." Ranma snarled as she did something that she never thought she would do. She kicked him between the legs so hard that he would never have kids. He would be lucky if he could ever get it up after the damage Ranma just caused. Dropping the Soul of Ice, Ranma surveyed her handiwork and a part of her winced at her brutality. She had to remind herself that these bastards deserved it and more as she walked up to the downed girl.

It was hard to believe how much a difference a year could make in her life. From the moment that her battle with Saffron took too long costing Akane her life, Ranma realized that she played around too much with her opponents thinking everything was a game. It took Akane getting killed then Kasumi getting hurt from Ryouga's attack when they returned to Nerima for the current redhead to realize she needed to stop giving her opponents second, third and fourth chances.

After Sound called off the engagement and threw Genma and Ranma out, Ranma decided to stop playing games. She would never let her opponents have another chance to come back and hurt someone again. The next time Ryouga came back to blame Ranma yet again for something farfetched bullshit, Ranma brutally beat it into him that she wasn't the source of her problems and made it clear that if he attacked again, it would be the last thing he did. The seriousness in Ranma's eyes made Ryouga get the point and since then the pig hadn't returned.

The rest of the engagements were taken care of by Nodoka as she divorced Genma and threw him out of their Clan as he had married into it to begin with. Shampoo was the easiest after Nodoka had read the book that Cologne had given her to prove that the laws were in fact real. It was funny to see Nodoka use the same book against the Amazon Elder pointing out that Ranma was the champion that saved their village from Saffron ascending to full power and demanded that she get the one request that was owed do to that act. At first Cologne argued, but when Nodoka sent a letter to the council they unanimously withdrew both kisses wanting to keep Ranma on their good side and as far away from the village as possible as it would only cause an uprising in the Amazon Males as Ranma would not put up with their ways for long.

The Kuno siblings were a little harder to deal with, but once again it was violence that got rid of their constant harassment. It took Ranma hospitalizing both, including Kodachi after the girl had went after Nodoka with a real sword when the woman said the Kuno's were no longer welcome on the property. The hospital had them admitted to a psychiatric hospital when the elder Kuno once again vanished to Hawaii again.

The hardest to deal with was Ukyo, though it had been rather simple in the end. Her father was a greedy bastard who only wanted Ranma in the family because of the redhead's skill. After he admitted he didn't care about Ukyo in a moment of anger during negotiations, within earshot of the girl herself, Nodoka had enough and had the man arrested for attempted murder, child abuse and child neglect. Thanks to her contacts she was able to make it stick despite the bastard trying to buy his way out of it. Nodoka had adopted Ukyo, though the girl didn't want that at first. When she realized that Ranma did love her, but only as a sister, Ukyo finally gave up and became a part of the family.

After getting everything settled, Nodoka sold her house and bought one here to have a fresh start for all of them. It pissed Ranma off to no end that it was only her second day here and already she came across bastards like the ones attacking the girl.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere safe and get me some hot water." Ranma sighed as she picked up the girl. If she could she would have pinched her nose shut getting a good smell of her making her realize that the girl must have been homeless. It wasn't safe for her out here though and the redhead decided that she would make sure that the apparent blonde would get the help she needed to get off the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is it every time we move, it's raining?' Will grumbled looking out the window of the rental car, their bags in the back seat. Unlike the last time they moved, they had all their stuff sent here ahead of time instead of like then when a box got too wet from the downpour and collapsed spilling it's contents all over the ground.

"I thought you would have liked to get away?" Susan said, a little confused at her daughters attitude. She was relieved when she saw the redhead turn to smile at her.

"I am, I have to admit I'll miss the girls kind of...but all we ever did was fight. I don't think we were meant to be friends." Will said, despite a part of her believing otherwise. Everything was great at first despite the jealousy Cornelia showed. When Elyon was kidnapped though everything went to hell rather quickly as the group started having small arguments that eventually escalated into more and more heated fights between them. It was a miracle that they rescued Elyon and defeated Phobos. It was an even bigger miracle that they defeated Nerissa, though Will ended up getting hurt very badly and ended up blowing their cover thanks to Shagon's attack on the pier when that coward Dean Collins ran abandoning Susan there on the collapsing pier. Will fought hard against Shagon to save her mother, but a final attack in the back hurt her badly and when the two fell to the water Will lost her transformation and it was Susan who ended up saving her.

All that had it's good points though as Susan finally understood why Will seemed to different and they were able to patch up their relationship while Susan dumped Dean. The older woman was pissed though that Will was stuck leading a group of ungrateful girls fighting something that should have been this Council's problem to begin with. It didn't take long to defeat Nerissa after that since Susan knew about everything and gave Will the freedom, if reluctantly, to do what was needed.

After that the council had to face a very pissed off mother and agreed to retire the current generation of guardians and would assign people to watch over the so called Hearts of Earth and meridian. The Oracle did give Will something that said Will may need someday, a copy of the Heart of Candracar. It didn't hold the powers that real heart did as it didn't have a power source, but he said that someday it could be important to the youngest Vandom. Reluctantly Susan gave in and let Will take it, as well as something else Susan wasn't expecting. It seemed that Harold developed a major allergic reaction to cats so Napoleon had to find a new home and Susan had decided to let him come along in exchange for watching out for Will.

Now, Will was 16 and they were moving to Japan so Susan could give them a fresh start from Heatherfield as well as well as become the head of this branch of Simultech. She would miss the actual design process that she was involved in with her work back in Heatherfield, but this would pay five times as much and give them a place to be free of the pain and memories that Heatherfield caused them both.

"Hopefully you will make some new friends here...real friends." Susan said leaning over to hug Will who returned it in full.

"I don't know mom, but I do have to admit that I'm looking forward to this." Will said with some excitement. Susan knew that Will loved anime and now that the two knew how to speak Japanese, the redhead was excited about seeing some of the stuff she never got the chance to see in the States. Of course Will still had trouble with reading and writing, but Susan would work with her on that since she studied it a lot longer because her old job required it.

"That's my girl." Susan said as the rain began to let up, a few rays of sunlight beginning to break through the clouds and formed a rainbow. Susan decided to take it as a good sign before getting out of the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Still no luck?" Rei asked as Setsuna appeared in the room as the gathered senshi sat around Rei's room in her families shrine. The looks on the gathered group of faces all bleak and sad as the emerald haired woman shook her head no.

"The gates are still sealed and I have no idea as to what could have done it." Setsuna sighed angrily. They had been like that ever since she saw the meeting with the inner senshi, minus one Usagi who was eavesdropping on the outside. It was unfortunate that Usagi showed up when she did because she missed the beginning of the meeting as the girls were talking and discussing how worried they were for Usagi's safety. She was their princess and shouldn't have to be dealing with fighting on the front lines. Unfortunately Usagi missed that part and only heard enough to think the girls were mad at her and wanted to kick her from the group. As Setsuna saw the blonde run from the shrine the doors of time slammed shut sealing the gate up so Setsuna could not see in it or go through it.

Usagi and Sailor Moon both disappeared, no one putting two and two together to figure out the truth which left the senshi the only ones that actually had any clues. They weren't sure if Usagi ran away, was kidnapped or hurt somewhere. They would have seeked Mamarou out for help, but at the time he was under Beryl's power. It nearly cost the girl's their lives, but when Setsuna, Haruko and Michiru stepped in at the last minute they were able to defeat Beryl and free Mamarou. The prince's connection was lost though and the only explanation they could think of was that it was a side effect of beryl's tainted magic as none of them wanted to believe the alternative.

Next came the whole Doom Tree thing which turned out to be much easier to deal with than Beryl, but it was made more difficult with the rift between the inners and the angry senshi of Uranus and Neptune who blamed the four girls for what happened. While the four did agree with it, they wouldn't deal with the crap that Uranus had heaped onto them. They finally came together just in time to defeat the doom tree, but learned that there were consequences to chasing Usagi away. Without Usagi to purify the taint from the Doom Tree, Ann and Alan died along with it leaving them heartbroken as they found out they weren't really evil

They didn't have long to mourn though as a pink haired girl appeared, Makato protecting her as the Dark Moon Family was looking for the young girl as well as the Silver Crystal which Usagi has with her. Right now there was a race to find Usagi, the senshi to have their princess back and protect the crystal or the Dark Moon Family to do who know what to the girl and steal the power of the crystal for themselves.


End file.
